Canzoni (parodia delle)
La parodia di canzone, intesa sia per quanto riguarda lo stile che il contenuto di canzoni famose veramente esistenti, è un elemento abbastanza ricorrente in alcune Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. Parodia di canzone in Robbery, he wrote – L'Autore in Giallo In questa Fan Fiction non sono presenti canzoni parodizzate. Parodia di canzone in A Christmas Fan Fiction – Il canto (stonato) di Natale In questa Fan Fiction non sono presenti canzoni parodizzate. Parodia di canzone in Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough In questa Fan Fiction non sono presenti canzoni parodizzate. Parodia di canzone in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto In questa Fan Fiction sono presenti quattro parodie di canzoni famose. Chi mi provoca si pentirà! [[Video:La Sirenetta - 18 - Una Iella Abissale (2 di 2)|thumb|200px|right|Originale "Chi mi provoca si pentirà!" {Inizia a 7:00}]] Durante lo scontro con Soruccio, Lucas Ross, in un (lungo) attacco d'onnipotenza, mette in guardia la sua omonima collega divina sulla sua pericolosità, intonando la canzone di Ursula in La Sirenetta (Serie TV), Episodio 18 :'' Una Iella Abissale.'' La canzone in parodia non si discosta di molto dall'originale. Titolo canzone: Chi mi provoca si pentirà! Parodia della canzone: Chi mi provoca si pentirà! Artista/i della canzone: Ursula'' (Serie TV)'' Capitolo/Episodio: Episodio 20 : Apoteosi! (Terza parte) Cantata da: Lucas Ross Testo originale: E questo è il tuo fato, il tuo destino ingrato, e scappare non ti servirà! Ora ascolta la sibilla! Non vivrai mai più tranquilla... Chi mi provoca si pentirà! Non sperare e non sognare in un mio crollo! Perché il primo posto è per me! Oh, mia cara debuttante, io, tutti, in un istante, i poteri prenderò da te! Son regina dell'occulto con un corpo da sussulto Sono l'idolo di ogni vanità! Appetibile, attraente... Nello scontro son vincente! Resto sempre la migliore, non rischiare il mio furore! Chi mi provoca si pentirà! Testo modificato: : E questo è il tuo fato, : il tuo destino ingrato, : e scappare non ti servirà! : Ora ascolta la sibilla! : Non vivrai mai più tranquilla... : Chi mi provoca si pentirà! : Non sperare e non sognare in un mio crollo! : Perché il primo posto è per me! : Oh, mio cara debuttante, : io, tutti, in un istante, : i poteri prenderò da te! : Son signore dell'occulto, : con un look da sussulto! : Sono l'idolo di ogni vanità! : Appetibile, attraente... : Nello scontro son vincente! : Resto sempre il migliore, : non rischiare il mio furore! : Chi mi provoca si pentirà! Lucarius [[Video:Hair- Aquarius|thumb|200px|right|Originale "Aquarius" {Ritornello a 0:56}]] Mentre si appresta a sconfiggere darkroxas92, vul95 e Soruccio, Lucas Ross, esultante, dichiara l'inizio della sua era; al che, il Coro di Hair inizia ad intonare il ritornello parodizzato della celebre canzone del musical'' Hair.'' Titolo canzone:'' Lucarius'' Parodia della canzone: Aquarius (ritornello) Artista/i della canzone: The Fifth Dimension Capitolo/Episodio: Episodio 20 : Apoteosi! (Terza parte) Cantata da: Coro di Hair Testo originale: This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius! The age of Aquarius! Aquarius! Aquarius! Testo modificato: : This is the dawning of the age of Lucarius! : The age of Lucarius! : Lucarius! : Lucarius! Mae da Streggoneria [[Video:La Sirenetta - 18 - Una Iella Abissale (1 di 2)|thumb|200px|right|Originale "Maestra di Stregoneria" {Inizia a 2:17}]] Prima che abbia inizio l'esecuzione del castigo che il [[C.R.E.P.A.V.A.|''C.R.E.P.A.V.A. ]] ha riservato a Sora, Quina ed Ursula raggiungono i loro amici e, una volta lì, li mettono al corrente del loro piano per salvare il tüss, intonando una canzone della Strega del Mare (''La Sirenetta (Serie TV), Episodio 18 :'' Una Iella Abissale.) In dialetto ticinese. '''Titolo canzone:' Mae da Streggoneria Parodia della canzone: Maestra di Stregoneria Artista/i della canzone: Ursula (Serie TV) Capitolo/Episodio: Episodio 22 : Diṭṭa-dharma-vedanīya-karma... Cantata da: Ursula e Quina Testo originale: Un mio gesto e saprai, la fine che farai! Son la vera essenza dell'alchimia! La forza della dannazione, è qui nella pozione! Non scherzare con la mia magia! Lingue e orecchie son del drago, la ricetta è di un gran mago, ma il veleno dell'anemone, dov'è? Poi, con gli occhi blu di un riccio, potrò fare un bel pasticcio! È un prezioso filtro, credi a me! Potrei usarlo su di te! Testo modificato: : Ursula: ::: Baśta 'n geśt, e ta vedrett! ::: N śigagna van i calzett!'' : Quina: ::: A sem i mae dalla streggoneria... : Ursula: ::: E cun cheśta puzion, ::: al g'ha sarà 'na trasformazion! : Quina: ::: Non se scherza con ra nostra magia! : Ursula: ::: Lengua e urecc a i è dar dragu, ::: ra recetta l'è d'un gran magu... : Quina: ::: Ma 'l velenno darr'anemone, dov'è? : Ursula: ::: Po, se ta 'giunget 'n par da biott, ::: ta vedrett cha bel casott! : Quina: ::: Preoccupate dar filtro! E sai pecché? : Ursula + Quina: ::: Potremmo usarlo su di te! Spazzolarius [[Video:Hair- Aquarius|thumb|200px|right|Originale "Aquarius" {Ritornello a 0:56}]] Al termine del discorso con il quale annuncia l'imminente retribuzione di Sora, Vexen, esultante, dichiara l'inizio di una nuova era (di disciplina per i monelli); al che, il Coro di Hair inizia ad intonare il ritornello parodizzato della celebre canzone del musical Hair. '''Titolo canzone: Spazzolarius Parodia della canzone:'' Aquarius'' (ritornello) Artista/i della canzone: The Fifth Dimension Capitolo/Episodio: Episodio 22 :'' Diṭṭa-dharma-vedanīya-karma...'' Cantata da: Coro di Hair Testo originale: This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius! The age of Aquarius! Aquarius! Aquarius! Testo modificato: : This is the dawning of the age of Spazzolarius! : The age of Spazzolarius! : Spazzolarius! : Spazzolarius! Parodia di canzone in Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga? In questa Fan Fiction non sono presenti canzoni parodizzate. Parodia di canzone in Detective 0064 & Soci in : Lo strano caso del retributore notturno In questa Fan Fiction non sono presenti canzoni parodizzate. Parodia di canzone in Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio In questa Fan Fiction non sono presenti canzoni parodizzate. Parodia di canzone in Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore In questa Fan Fiction sono presenti parodie di canzoni famose. Nemeryal's Heaven's Light [[Video:Luci del Paradiso - Il gobbo di Notre Dame|thumb|200px|right|Originale "Luci del Paradiso"]] Ospiti di darkroxas92, quando Ottoperotto e compagni si apprestano a dormire, il detective palesa i suoi timori per le reali intenzioni del loro anfitrione; al che, Nemeryal per tranquillizzarlo, intona la parodia della celebre canzone de'' Il Gobbo di Notre Dame''. Titolo canzone: Nemeryal's Heaven's Light Parodia della canzone: Luce del Paradiso Artista/i della canzone: Quasimodo Capitolo/Episodio: Episodio 6:'' Red Moon (2a parte)'' Cantata da: Nemeryal Testo originale: Più di una volta io, guardando da quassù ho visto amanti passeggiar, illuminati da una luce che il paradiso fa brillar... Ma quella luce so che io non la vedrò, né sentirò il calore mai... Su questa orrenda faccia mia nessuna luce mai potrà brillare... Ma all'improvviso un angelo è venuto a me Mi ha dato un bacio ed è fuggita via E ora mi illudo che lei pensi un poco a me E questa fredda torre mia, da quel momento sembra sia illuminata di Magia! Testo modificato: : Più d'una volta io, : vegliando da Lassù, : ho visto ragazzi lacrimar, : straziati da un dolore : che il Paradiso fa tremar... : E quel dolore so, : che immeritato è, : e che raramente serve o mai; : ma sui quarti doloranti lor, : il rosso già so che brillerà... : Ma, amici miei, credete a me! : Il tüss a tutto questo fuggirà via! : E non m'illudo ne'! Oh, ne so io 'l perché! : E la mesta preghiera mia, : è che al sicuro Sora sia... : Dove condotto l'ha la magia! Aterrokununuantados's Hellfire [[Video:Heaven's_Light_Hellfire_-_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame|thumb|200px|right|Originale di "Hellfire" {Iniza a 1:27}]] Al termine della canto di Nemeryal, come nel Film, vi è la risposta a tono della controparte, in questo caso, darkroxas92, il quale, con l'aiuto di Paperon de Paperoni e Darth Sidious, intona la parodia della celeberrima canzone de'' Il Gobbo di Notre Dame''. In inglese. Titolo canzone: Aterrokununuantados's Hellfire Parodia della canzone: Hellfire Artista/i della canzone: Frollo Capitolo/Episodio: Episodio 6: Red Moon (2a parte) Cantata da: Coro monelli, darkroxas92, e Paperon de Paperoni & Darth Sidious (coro) Testo originale: Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti, (Confesso a Dio onnipotente) Beatae Mariae semper Virgini, (Alla beata Maria sempre vergine) Beato Michaeli archangelo, (Al beato archangelo Michele) Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis... (Ai santi apostoli e a tutti i santi...) Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man, of my virtue I am justly proud... Et tibit Pater (E a te, Padre) Beata Maria, You know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd... Quia peccavi nimis (Che tanto ho peccato) Then tell me, Maria! Why I see her dancing there? Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul? Cogitatione (In pensieri) I feel her, I see her: the sun caught in raven hair, is blazing in me out of all control Verbo et opere (In parole ed in opere) Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin! This burning desire... Is turning me to sin! It's not my fault! Mea culpa (Per mia colpa) I'm not to blame! Mea culpa (Per mia colpa) It is the gypsy girl the witch who sent this flame! Mea maxima culpa (Per mia massima colpa) It's not my fault! Mea culpa (Per mia colpa) If in God's plan, Mea culpa (Per mia colpa) He made the devil so much stronger than a man! Mea maxima culpa (Per mia massima colpa) Protect me, Maria! Don't let this siren cast her spell! Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone! Destroy Esmeralda! And let her taste the fires of hell, or else let her be mine and mine alone! ... Hellfire! Dark fire! Now gypsy, it's your turn... Choose me, or your pyre... Be mine or you will burn! Kyrie Eleison (Signore, abbi pietà) God have mercy on her... Kyrie Eleison (Signore, abbi pietà) God have mercy on me... Kyrie Eleison (Signore, abbi pietà) But she will be mine or she will burn! Testo modificato: : Coro monelli: ::: Confitetur Dea omnipotenti, (Confessa nella Dea onnipotente) ::: Beatae Nemeryal, semper consolanti, (Alla beata Nemeryal, sempre consolante) ::: Beatae vuleris nunagintaquinque, (Alla beata vul95) ::: Sanctis alii deis et omnibus recensoris... (Ai santi altri Dei e a tutti i recensori...) : darkroxas92: ::: Beata Nemeryal, ::: you know I have for him a plan, ::: and do it is for me a great joy… : Paperone & : Darth Sidious: ::: Et tibit Roku… (E a te, Roku {darkroxas92}) : darkroxas92 ::: Beata Nemeryal, ::: you know he’s so much naughty than ::: no one other of this story’s boy… : Paperone & : Darth Sidious: ::: Quia peccavit nimis (Che tanto ha peccato) : darkroxas92 ::: Then listen me, Nemeryal! ::: I will see him spanked there! ::: I will see his wed eyes cry still his last tear! : Paperone & : Darth Sidious: ::: Cogitatione (In pensieri) : darkroxas92 ::: I will see there, yes there, ::: this little brat with browned hair ::: feel atrocious pain in his burning rear! : Paperone & : Darth Sidious: ::: Verbo et opere (In parole ed in opere) : darkroxas92 ::: Like fire! ::: Hellfire! ::: This fire in his skin! ::: His flesh ::: will pyre… ::: And this for a childish sin! ::: Oh! It is his fault! : Paperone & : Darth Sidious: ::: Sua culpa… (Per sua colpa) : darkroxas92 ::: He is to blame! : Paperone & : Darth Sidious: ::: Sua culpa… (Per sua colpa) : darkroxas92 ::: It is this naughty boy ::: The one who taste this flame! : Paperone & : Darth Sidious: ::: Sua maxima culpa… (Per massima colpa) : darkroxas92 ::: It is your fault! : Paperone & : Darth Sidious: ::: Sua culpa… (Per sua colpa) : darkroxas92 ::: And now, young man, : Paperone & : Darth Sidious: ::: Sua culpa… (Per sua colpa) : darkroxas92 ::: Is pay-back time and ::: Are nowhere to run! : Paperone & : Darth Sidious: ::: Sua maxima culpa… (Per massima colpa) : darkroxas92 ::: Can’t protect him, Nemeryal! ::: The air will full of his sorrow’s yell, ::: ‘Cause when fire sear his flesh, oh, he wills moan! ::: Prepare you, Sora! ::: Because you taste the fire of hell, ::: by means of my hand, and mine alone! : ... : darkroxas92 ::: Hellfire! ::: Dark fire! ::: Now, kid, it is your turn… ::: Trust me, ::: You’ll pay all… ::: At last you rear will burn! : Paperone & : Darth Sidious: ::: Roku, den eleison... (Roku, non avere pietà) : darkroxas92 ::: A god have no mercy on him… : Paperone & : Darth Sidious: ::: Roku, den eleison… (Roku, non avere pietà) : Paperone & : darkroxas92 ::: ‘Cause this god is me… : Paperone & : Darth Sidious: ::: Roku, den eleison… (Roku, non avere pietà) : darkroxas92 ::: And I will spank him, ::: And his rear will burn! The kid is spanked down [[Video:Nancy Sinatra Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) Lyrics|thumb|200px|right|Originale di "My baby shot me down"]] Durante la loro missione a Parigi, alla ricerca di informazioni su dove possano trovarsi i pezzi mancanti della misteriosa sfera d'ametista, Roxas, Quina, Ursula e Larxene giungono al Mulin Rouge, dove la Ninfa Selvaggia s'improvvisa chantatrice, interpretando a suo modo la famosa canzone di Nancy Sinatra. In Inglese. Titolo canzone: The kid is spanked down '' '''Parodia della canzone:' My Baby shot me down Artista/i della canzone: Nancy Sinatra Capitolo/Episodio: Episodio 11: The Unspankables Cantata da: Larxene Testo originale: I was five and he was six We rode on horses made of sticks He wore black and I wore white He would always win the fight Bang bang, he shot me down Bang bang, I hit the ground Bang bang, that awful sound Bang bang, my baby shot me down. Seasons came and changed the time When I grew up, I called him mine He would always laugh and say "Remember when we used to play?" Bang bang, I shot you down Bang bang, you hit the ground Bang bang, that awful sound Bang bang, I used to shoot you down. Music played, and people sang Just for me, the church bells rang. Now he's gone, I don't know why And till this day, sometimes I cry He didn't even say goodbye He didn't take the time to lie. Bang bang, he shot me down Bang bang, I hit the ground Bang bang, that awful sound Bang bang, my baby shot me down... My baby shot me down... Testo modificato: : The kid was fourteen, the man was forty-six, : That griped a paddle made of sticks... : The boy woren't pants, only wore boxer white... : His rear would alway lost the fight... : Pat pat, the man spank him down. : Pat pat, his pants fallen in the ground. : Pat pat, that gorgeous sound... : Pat pat, the kid is spanked down... : Season came and change the “crime”... : Kid grew up, now is pay-back time. : The man now don't laugh and say: : “Remember when I tell that I don't play?” : Pat pat, I spank you down... : Pat pat, your's boxer fall in the ground... : Pat pat, that's a sorrow sound... : Pat pat, I used to spank you down. : Paddle stroked, and the Nymph sang... : For this boy, the Red Moon bells rang... : Now he had paid, and he know why, : And for all time, atrociously cry... : At his rear, the kid say goodbye, : And that all for a one only lie... : Pat pat, the man spanked him down. : Pat pat, his boxer fallen in the ground. : Pat pat, that gorgeous sound... : Pat Pat, the kid was spanked down... : The kid was spanked down... Larxene's Tanti Auguri [[Video:Raffaella Carra - Tanti Auguri|thumb|200px|right|Originale di "Tanti Auguri"]] Imprigionati nel carcere di Neulengbach, nei pressi di Vienna, Roxas, Ursula, Quina e Larxene trovano un insperato aiuto da parte di un misterioso inserviente, il quale incita il quartetto a creare un diversivo durante il cambio delle guardie carcerarie, di modo da farli evadere. E la Ninfa Selvaggia, per la gioia (sic!) del tuss, crea un diversivo... Titolo canzone: Laxene's Tanti Auguri '' '''Parodia della canzone:' Tanti Auguri Artista/i della canzone: Raffaella Carrà Capitolo/Episodio: Episodio 17: Quando il G.A.T.T.O. non c'è, i T.O.P.I ballano (5a ed ultima parte) Cantata da: Larxene e Roxas (involontariamente) Testo originale: Se per caso cadesse il mondo, io mi sposto un pò più in là! Sono un cuore vagabondo, che di regole non ne ha! La mia vita è un roulette, i miei numeri tu li sai. Il mio corpo è una moquette, dove tu ti addormenterai. Ma girando la mia terra io mi sono convinta che non c’è odio non c’è guerra, quando a letto l’amore c’è. Com’è bello far l’amore, da Trieste in giù! Com’è bello far l’amore, io son pronta e tu? Tanti auguri, a chi tanti amanti ha! Tanti auguri, in campagna ed in città! Com’è bello far l’amore, da Trieste in giù! L’importante farlo sempre con chi hai voglia tu! E se ti lascia, lo sai che si fa? Trovi un altro più bello, che problemi non ha! Tutti dicono che l’amore va a braccetto con la follia. Ma per una che è già matta, tutto questo che vuoi che sia? Tante volte l’incoscienza è la strada della virtù... Litigare, litigare, per amarsi sempre di più. Ma girando la mia terra, io mi sono convinta che non c’è odio non c’è guerra, quando a letto l’amore c’è! Com’è bello far l’amore, da Trieste in giù! Com’è bello far l’amore, io son pronta e tu? Tanti auguri, a chi tanti amanti ha! Tanti auguri, in campagna ed in città! Com’è bello far l’amore, da Trieste in giù! L’importante farlo sempre con chi hai voglia tu! E se ti lascia, lo sai che si fa? Trovi un altro più bello, che problemi non ha! Com’è bello far l’amore, da Trieste in giù! Com’è bello far l’amore, io son pronta e tu? Tanti auguri, a chi tanti amanti ha! Tanti auguri, in campagna ed in città! Com’è bello far l’amore, da Trieste in giù! L’importante farlo sempre con chi hai voglia tu! E se ti lascia, lo sai che si fa? Trovi un altro più bello, che problemi non ha! Trovi un altro più bello, che problemi non ha! Trovi un altro più bello, che problemi non ha! Trovi un altro più bello, che problemi non ha! Testo modificato: : Larxene: ::: Sono cose dell'altro mondo, ::: e da' retta a chi lo sa! ::: Quel monello vagabondo, ::: che di regole non ne ha, : Roxas (sorpreso): I-io? : Larxene: ::: perde tempo alla roulette, ::: a studiare non pensa, sai! ::: E se guardi la moquette, ::: macchie di fango ci troverai! : Rx (offeso): Ehi! : Larxene: ::: Ma coi discoli è una guerra, ::: che puoi vincere solo se, : Roxas (spaventato): L-Larxene?! : Larxene: ::: quelli hanno i canzoni a terra, ::: e il righello in mano c'è! : Roxas (terrorizzato): N-no! ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: AHIO!!! : Larxene: ::: Come è bello dar dolore, ::: dalla vita in giù! ::: Qualche buono scapaccione, ::: un centinaio o più! ::: Che calore ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: Ah! : Larxene: ::: quelle terga infiammerà! ::: Che colore ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: OHIO!! : Larxene: ::: su quei quarti fiorirà! ::: Come è bello quel rossore, ::: dalla vita in giù! ::: L'importante è farlo ardente, ::: come brace o più! ::: E non un occhio si chiude, ::: non qua! ::: Alla fine il monello... ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: AHHIO!! : Larxene: ::: Coi quarti a righe sarà! ::: Tutti sanno che l'errore ::: è quell'insana pedagogia: ::: non violenta, tollerante... ::: In due parole, una follia! Roxas (dolorante): Ahio... : Larxene: ::: C'è una cosa sol da fare, ::: con la parte senza virtù: ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: AHIO!!! : Larxene: ::: sculacciare! ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: AHHH!!! : Larxene: ::: Sculacciare, ::: fino al porpora o anche più! ::: Perché coi discoli è una guerra, ::: che puoi vincere solo se, ::: quello hanno i boxer a terra, ::: e la spazzola in mano c'è! ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: AHIOOO!!!!! : Larxene: ::: Come è bello dar dolore, ::: dalla vita in giù! ::: Qualche buono scapaccione, ::: un centinaio o più! ::: Che calore ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: AHHHH!!! : Larxene: ::: quelle terga infiammerà! ::: Che colore ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: OHIOOO!! : Larxene: ::: su quei quarti fiorirà! ::: Come è bello quel rossore, ::: dalla vita in giù! ::: L'importante è farlo ardente, ::: come brace o più! ::: E non un occhio si chiude, ::: non qua! ::: Alla fine il monello... ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: AHIOOOOO!!! : Larxene: ::: Coi quarti a righe sarà! ::: Come è bello dar dolore, ::: dalla vita in giù! ::: Qualche buono scapaccione, ::: un centinaio o più! ::: Che calore ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: AHIOOO!!!!! : Larxene: ::: quelle terga infiammerà! ::: Che colore ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: AHIOOOOO!!! : Larxene: ::: su quei quarti fiorirà! ::: Come è bello quel rossore, ::: dalla vita in giù! ::: L'importante è farlo ardente, ::: come brace o più! ::: E non un occhio si chiude, ::: non qua! ::: Alla fine il monello... ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: OHIO!! : Larxene: ::: Coi quarti a righe sarà! ::: Alla fine il monello... ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: AHIOOOOO!!! : Larxene: ::: Coi quarti a righe sarà! ::: Alla fine il monello... ::: SPANK!! : Roxas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! : Larxene: ::: Coi quarti a righe sarààààààà! Scappa, tuss! [[Video:Aladdin - One Jump Ahead (ITA)|thumb|200px|right|Originale di "Un salto in avanti/Scappa!"]] Imprigionato sulla Vavylóna assieme agli altri e, dopo averli ed essersi tratto in salvo, Sora, disobbedendo agli ordini di Leon di non tentare di salvare gli altri prigionieri, si appresta a liberare gli ultimi reclusi, quando le cose iniziano ad andare male... Nello stesso istante in cui, misteriosamente, parte la musica della canzone che poi il tuss canta... Titolo canzone: Scappa, tuss!! Parodia della canzone: Un salto in avanti/Scappa! Artista/i della canzone: Aladdin Capitolo/Episodio: Episodio 22: Yildiz Kadirga (4a ed ultima parte) Cantata da: Sora, Droidi, Droidi Guardie Carcerarie, Cuocuo, Aiuto-cuoco, prigionieri Testo originale: Via da qui, scappa! Un pezzo di pane! Già che sono già qua! Rubo solo quel che servirà... Cioè tutto! Attento, ci sono le guardie! Senti che brontolio! Certo, sono un vero ladro io! LADRO! CANE! MOLLA... ...IL PANE! Solo uno spuntino! TI SBATTIAMO GIU' IL BOTTINO! Che malvagità, non c'é carità! Sei il mio solo amico Abu! Uh! Aladdin hai già toccato il fondo! Vive ormai nell'illegalità! Certo é colpa di chi lo ha messo al mondo! Ma se vuoi mangiar, devi rubacchiar, é una vecchia storia che nessuno cambierà! Dai, corriamo di nuovo! Mamma, che vita la mia! Squaglia, solo con spavalderia! ECCOLO LI'! Fuggo, ma senza paura! Scappo per non litigar! Certo, non voglio farmi catturar! FURFANTE! VANDALO! Abu!?! SCANDALO! Ne possiam parlare... Ma se vuoi tu puoi restare! Dopo casomai, già ho tanti guai, vado via ciao-ciao goodbye! Uh! Uh! Son proprio seccanti! LADRO! Che stress scappare così! CANE! Trucchi, anch'io ne so tanti! MOLLA... Svelto, scappiamo da qui! ...IL PANE! Ora cerco di tagliar la corda e di piantarla, fatemi gli auguri vooooooooi! Testo modificato: : Sora: ::: Cactus! O mamma! ::: Meglio scappare! ::: Già che già lo so, ::: che si lamentano di quel che fo'... : Cuoco: GRRRR!! : Sora: ::: E cioè di tutto! : Droide Guardia Carceraria 1 (vedendolo arrivare): E-hi ! : Droide Guardia Carceraria 2: T-u ! : Sora: ::: Occhio! I droidi di guardia! ::: Se ti prendono, allora addio! ::: Certo, sono pur sempre un tuss, io! : Droide Guardia #1: ::: Pes-te : Droide Guardia #2 + 3: ::: In-fer-na-le ! : Cuoco: ::: Fatti : Aiuto-Cuoco + Droide Guardia #4 + 5: ::: Braccare ! : Sora: ::: Oh! E se mi prendeste? : Droidi + Cuochi: ::: Ti conciamo per le feste! : Sora: ::: Oh, per carità! ::: Sai che novità! ::: E solo perché sono un tuss! : Prigioniere avvenenti: ::: TUSS! ::: Della schiena hai minacciato il fondo! ::: Stai attento, o rosso diverrà! : Prigioniera #69: ::: Oh! ::: Imparerebbe com'è che gira il mondo! : Sora: ::: Quindi il tuss che fa? ::: A gambe se la da! ::: È una brutta storia che nessuno cambierà... ::: Dai, che ci siamo di nuovo... ::: Mamma! Che ipocrisia... ::: A rischio, però, è la pelle mia... : Cuoco: Eccolo lì! : Sora: ::: Fuggo, non senza paura! ::: Scappo, per non le buscar! : Droide Guardia #4: G-r-r-r-r ! : Sora: ::: Certo, non voglio farmi sculacciar! : Cuoco: ::: Birbante! : Droide Guardia #3: ::: Mo-nel-lo ! : Aiuto-Cuoco: ::: Laggiù! : Droide Guardia #1 + 2 + 5: ::: È quel-lo ! : Sora: ::: N-ne p-possiam parlare?! : Prigioniero #74: ::: Solo se ti fai acciuffare... : Sora (a lui): ::: No grazie, sai, ::: sarò anche nei guai, ::: ma non così stupido, dai! : Prigionieri: Yu-uh-uh! : Sora: ::: Oh-oh! Son proprio in tanti! : Droide Guardia #1 + 2: ::: PES-TE! : Sora: ::: Sapevo, che finiva così! : Droide Guardia #3 + 4: ::: IN-FER-NA-LE ! : Sora: ::: O spazzola, o battipanni... : Cuochi: ::: FATTI! : Sora: ::: Io ci rimetto il Lato B! : Altri Droidi: ::: BRAC-CA-RE ! : Sora: ::: Ora, cerco di salvarmi i quarti e di filarmela... : Inseguitori: GRRRRR!!! : Sora: ::: Fatemi gli auguri... ::: CIAO!!!